1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-sensitive material containing an o-quinonediazide compound, and to processes for forming positive working images and negative working images, respectively, using that light-sensitive material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common knowledge that when irradiated with actinic radiation, o-quinonediamide compounds are converted into carboxyl group-containing compounds through photolysis of the diazo groups contained therein and consequently becomes soluble in alkaline solutions. Therefore, when light-sensitive materials containing o-quinonediazide compounds are subjected to imagewise exposure and subsequent development-processing using alkaline developing solutions, the exposed portions dissolve in the developing solution and are eliminated and, at the same time, the unexposed portions remain. Namely, positive working images are formed.
On the other hand, light-sensitive materials which have light-sensitive layers consisting of compositions, which contain o-quinonediazide compounds as light-sensitive components and, additionally, secondary amines, tertiary amines or hydroxy group-containing compounds are described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application (OPI) Nos. 127615/74 (British Patent 1,494,640) and 108002/75 (British Patent 1,492,620) (the term "OPI" as used herein refers to a "published unexamined Japanese patent application"). Such materials by analogy to the above-described materials are positive working. They can produce positive images by imagewise exposure and subsequent development-processing. In addition, they can also work negatively when subjected to imagewise exposure and simultaneously or subsequently to uniform (overall) exposure to light and then to a developing treatment. As described above, secondary amines and tertiary amines in addition to o-quinonediazide compounds have been employed in known light-sensitive materials. Specific examples of such tertiary amines include aliphatic amines such as tributylamine, triamylamine, etc., and hydroxyl group-containing amines such as diethanolamine, N-methylethanolamine, triethanolamine, etc.